Current threats in the art of hostile ballistic missiles include the deployment of decoys to make it difficult to identify the preferred object (the object targeted for intercept). The decoy objects for the most part travel in a ballistic manner along paths similar to those of the preferred object. The deployment method may result in mutual separation of the decoy objects from each other and from the preferred object, possibly with high speed. The decoy objects may include booster housing(s), ejected shrouds, metal-surfaced balloons inflated after reaching ballistic operation, including large balloons enclosing the preferred object, a booster of boosters, an attitude control module (acm) and various other objects. “Busing” is used with some missiles, whereby a single boost vehicle carries multiple preferred objects, in which case each preferred object may be viewed as being a decoy as to the other preferred object.
Defense against ballistic missiles includes the use of interceptor missiles fitted with explosive warheads or with kinetic kill vehicles. Targeting is accomplished by guiding the interceptor toward the spatially derived guidance point of the group or cluster of ballistic objects, including both the decoy(s) and the preferred object. A determination is made of which of the objects of the cluster is the preferred object, and the guidance system of the interceptor is then activated, and guides the interceptor toward the preferred object. Ideally, the guidance of the interceptor toward a spatially derived guidance point (a point chosen based on the relative geometry between the objects in the group) of the projected group of objects makes it possible for engagement of the preferred object by diversion of the interceptor during a final stage of guidance. That is, the spatially derived guidance point of the projected group is deemed to be the best location from which to divert when the interceptor final guidance is initiated.
Improved targeting is desired.